1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidirectional information sharing system and a method using a wireless data network, and more particularly, to a bidirectional information sharing system and a method using a wireless data network capable of improving convenience of use by setting notification information regarding specific days which is set to replace sharing information of an unspecified third party that places a call and output the sharing information to output the notification information regarding specified days on the screen when receiving a call from the unspecified third party and inputting the feelings or inquiries of a user using the mobile phone sharing information of the user to allow the called party to previously know the corresponding contents before a telephone conversation at the time of call connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known, with the recent development of information and communication technologies, a development of information providing technologies capable of providing information regarding various fields to a plurality of subscribers in real time via at least one host server using a long-distance data communication network has been actively conducted.
Based on the development of peripheral technologies such as cache memory extension technology, or the like, for more rapidly providing accurate information to subscribers and information sorting technology and information compression technology for more conveniently approaching a subscriber's taste and preference have been recently under development. Further, with the development of such technologies, development of various contents and solutions thereof has also been actively conducted.
Owing to the rapid technology development, mobile phones equipped with wireless data technologies capable of more rapidly transmitting larger-capacity data to mobile phones located at a remote place have been recently released.
Generally, when a receiver receives unwanted calls, he/she can reject the calls. However, when a telephone number of a caller is not previously registered in a mobile phone of a receiver, the receiver cannot confirm the corresponding caller and therefore, has no choice but to confirm the caller through a telephone call.
New mobile phones include a function of generating an alarm when corresponding specific days are reached by setting the specific days in the new mobile phones. However, when an alarm is ringing, it creates an illusion of being a phone call. As a result, the user immediately opens their mobile phone, which is an unnecessary behavior.
Further, even when the user previously informs a called party of his/her feelings or inquiries, the user directly talks over the phone and then, informs the called party of his/her feelings or inquiries by voice. As a result, it is difficult to directly inform the called party of the user's feeling or conditions.
Further, mobile phone related technologies do not have a unit capable of officially informing only close acquaintances of relationship status of lovers or the like rather than informing unspecified individuals, in particular, capable of informing or introducing acquaintances of the called party of relationship status.
Meanwhile, the current mobile phone related technologies do not have natural advertisements or an advertising exposure unit for idle time and a plurality of mobile phones cannot simultaneously share file information. As a result, even when transmitting specific files from any one caller's mobile phone to a called party's mobile phone for sharing files, the files may be changed through zoom-in and zoom-out of file data. However, the mobile phone of the called party cannot reflect the change in real time.